


15

by PineTrain



Series: Untitled Stories [15]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drugs, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	15

**[bizarrejoe](http://bizarrejoe.tumblr.com/)** asked:

You asked for something tame? Take something tame: Dipper is having the worst time ever in high school, Wendy takes him to "celebrate" the 4/20 with her... Weed, I'm saying that they smoke weed together.

* * *

“Hey dude, how’s it going?” Wendy asked.

Dipper grumbled, “…s'alright…”

“Huh? Didn’t catch that?”

“I said it’s alright!” Dipper snapped. His face immediately fell, “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to-” he sighed, “Just… I’m sorry but I’m really stressed and… I dunno, I'm just stressed!” Dipper hoped Wendy knew his exasperation wasn’t aimed at her.

“Heeey, chill dude! Do you know what day it is?”

“You mean…? W-wendy, I’m not sure if I-”

*30 minutes later*

“Dude,” Wendy said, passing the blunt.

“Dude,” Dipper answered, taking a puff and passing it back.

“Duuude.”

“Dooooooood.”

“Dooooooooooooooooo-

Wendy was cut off by a mass of color bursting into the smoke filled room. "Hey guys! You-” Mabel choked on the pungent air. “Do *hack* are *cough* you smoking…?” She trailed off with a few more coughs as she adjusted.

“Dude?” Wendy offered the blunt.

“Um, hah!” Mabel laughed, “I, er, I dunno…”

*30 minutes later*

“"Duuuuuude.”


End file.
